Golf has become a year-round sport which is played in numerous countries throughout the world. Because of the popularity of the sport, it is often necessary to reserve course time at least several days in advance. Moreover, as in any sport, the players generally prefer to set aside a particular time during the week, or even during the month, for the activity. Thus, it is often the case that golfers will play in less than ideal weather conditions rather than reschedule their game.
During inclement weather, the roof of a golf cart will provide some protective cover for golfers seated in the cabin section. On a rainy day, however, it is also preferable to use a golf cart cover to shield the cabin section from rain blowing through the open sides, front and back of the cart and also to protect any golfing equipment placed in the back of the cart. Various types of portable golf cart covers are commercially available. These covers are typically comprised of several panels of a water-repellant material such as canvas or tarpaulin. A window, made of a transparent plastic material, is provided in at least the front panel for purposes of visibility. The panels may be joined to one another and to the windows by sewing or with heavy-duty zippers. These covers are usually attached to the cart by means of hooks and/or clips. Access into and out of the cart is afforded by an opening in at least one of the side walls. Typically, the opening is held closed by means of a heavy-duty zipper or snaps.
Although most of these golf cart covers provide adequate protection from the rain, they have numerous drawbacks. For example, canvas and tarpaulin are relatively heavyweight materials, having a thickness on the order of at least 12 mils, which prohibits folding a cover constructed of this material to a size which is compact and easy to transport and store. Moreover, folding the cover up and onto the roof when not in use tends to given an unsightly appearance. Because the material is heavyweight, panels must be joined by sewing them together or by sewing in zippers, all of which leads to high manufacturing costs. The stitching may eventually weaken and tear, and zippers often stick or even break. In addition to being bulky, a canvas or tarpaulin cover weighs an average of 12-15 pounds and can be quite costly to purchase. Canvas or tarpaulin also has a tendency to become discolored from soiling and moldy if not allowed to dry completely before folding.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art golf cart covers is that the means for attachment of the cover to the cart can be cumbersome. Typically, the covers are secured by attaching hooks or clips, located along the bottom edges of the cover and permanently affixed thereto, to the underside of the cart. When the cover is attached to the underside of the cart, access to the passenger compartment is awkward and somewhat limited. Moreover, many of the new unibody golf cart constructions do not have a protruding edge or structure on the underside to enable attachment of all hooks or clips.
Others have previously attempted to overcome one or more of these drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 to Mills, for example, discloses a weathershield for golf carts which, when not in use, may be folded and packed into a pouch for storage. The shield may be constructed of a transparent plastic material. However, the use of a heavy-duty zipper in at least one side wall necessitates the use of a relatively heavyweight material. The shield must be secured at intervals around the outside body of the cart by clamps, hooks, and/or snaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,315 to West discloses a rain curtain assembly for a golf cart comprised of a plurality of panels which are compressible into a small package when not in use. However, assembly of the curtain tends to be somewhat complex, requiring tie cords for securing the panels and suction cups and hook means to attach the curtain to the golf cart. Moreover, cloth binding must be sewn onto the panels to provide strength and shape.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide an improved, cost effective, portable golf cart cover made of a lightweight, yet durable, material, the cover being easily mounted on and attached to any golf cart having a roof and foldable to a compact size when not in use.